The present invention relates generally to stereophonic sound recording and reproduction systems, and more particularly to acoustic translators which permit localization of sonic images so as to provide a set of four-channel signals which is compatible to both two-channel and four-channel reproduction systems.
In conventional quadraphonic sound recording, the microphones are so arranged with respect to each other and the recorded signals are so synthesized as to create a desired acousto-psychological effect in a specific arrangement of four speakers. It is often desired to reproduce the quadraphonic recorded material on two-speaker systems, which is usually effected by combining the components of the quadraphonic signals to produce a pair of output signals to be delivered to the speakers. However, the two-speaker reproduction of the quadraphonic signals results in localization of sonic images at different positions from those as originally intended in the four-speaker reproduction.